jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Imperiale Flotte/Legends
Die Imperiale Flotte war als Teil der Imperialen Streitkräfte, neben der imperialen Armee und dem Imperialen Geheimdienst ein wichtiger Pfeiler der Macht im Galaktischen Imperium. Sie unterstand dem direkten Kommando des Imperators und dessen Vertretern. Ihre Aufgabe war es Handelsrouten zu sichern und Piraten zu vertreiben, sowie später die Rebellion zu bekämpfen. Sie war von großer Bedeutung, da sie den ständigen Zuwachs an Gütern, nicht nur militärischen, sicherte und das Haupttransportunternehmen der Galaxis war. Sie galt als die stärkste und am weitesten entwickelte Flotte der Galaxis. Auch war sie gefürchtet von allen Feinden des Imperiums. Immer wieder ging sie siegreich aus Gefechten und Eroberungszügen hervor und waren jedem feind deutlich überlegen. Das Befehlssystem war in Rängen festgelegt, wobei Aufstiege möglich waren, dies lag am taktischen Geschick der Soldaten und Piloten. Geschichte Ursprünge Die Wurzeln der Imperialen Flotte reichen zurück in die Zeit der Alten Republik. Da die offiziell demilitarisierte Republik nach der Ruusan-Reformation über kein Militär verfügte, standen die damals existierenden Kriegsschiffe – bestenfalls Fregatten nach späteren imperialen Maßstäben – unter der Kontrolle des Justizministeriums. Daneben verfügten vor allem die wohlhabenderen Mitgliedsstaaten der Alten Republik über ihre eigenen Streitkräfte. Die Klonkriege thumb|left|Sternzerstörer in den Klonkriegen. Dies änderte sich während der Klonkriege. Die Galaktische Republik, die fast tausend Jahre lang keinen Krieg mehr geführt hatte, verfügte über keine Streitmacht, sondern nur über Sicherheitskräfte. Nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, die den Beginn der Klonkriege markiert, bemühte sich der Senat eine Flotte aufzustellen, mit den Worten des Jedi-Meisters Mace Windu „irgendeine Flotte, die sich der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme entgegenstellen konnte, während der Oberste Kanzler die Senatoren bat, bekniete und manchmal bedrohte, der Republik treu zu bleiben und die Große Armee mit Credits und Ressourcen zu unterstützen.“ Die Mannschaften und Offiziere dieser neuen Flotte bestanden während der Klonkriege zum allergrößten Teil aus Klonen, die auf Kamino extra dafür gezüchtet worden waren. Auch frühere Angehörige des Justizministeriums, die durch Söldner, Freibeuter und begnadigte Piraten verstärkt wurden, wurden nebenbei eingesetzt. Im Jahr 20 VSY begann sich das Blatt langsam zugunsten der Republik zu wenden. Ausschlaggebend hierfür war zum einen, dass die lokalen Verteidigungsflotten von Rendili, Kuat und anderen Welten und Systemen unter die zentrale Befehlsgewalt Coruscants und damit des Obersten Kanzlers gestellt wurden, zum anderen aber begann sich die Mobilmachung endlich in der Verfügbarkeit von Kriegsgütern und einsatzbereitem Personal niederzuschlagen. Während dieser Zeit stellte Palpatine hinter dem Rücken der Jedi-Ritter eine weitere Flotte auf, welche noch viel gewaltiger war als die Flotte der Republik. Später wurden dafür auch Söldner und Kopfgeldjäger rekrutiert um die Flotte zu unterstützen. Selbst Jahre nach dem Tod von Palpatine war diese Flotte noch intakt und noch immer wusste niemand genau um ihre Entstehung. Schlachten der Imperialen Flotte Die imperiale Flotte musste sich gegen Revolten und Rebellionen effektiv durchsetzen können. Nach der Gründung der Rebellion wurden regelmäßig Kämpfe im Raum ausgetragen aus welcher die Imperialen sehr oft als Sieger hervorgingen. Es gab daher keinen Grund an der Durchschlagkraft und Durchsetzungsfähigkeit der Flotte zu zweifeln. Schlacht über Mustafar thumb|Die [[501 kämpft gegen die Droiden]] Aus den Überbleibseln der ehemaligen Separatistenallianz ging eine Rebellion eines Geonosianers, Gizor Delso, hervor. Um diese Niederzuschlagen schickte man einen Sternenzerstörer, welcher von den reaktivierten Droiden geentert wurde. Doch den Imperialen Piloten und Marines gelang es nach einem kurzen Kampf im Hangar ohne große Verluste die Droiden zurückzudrängen. Als die Piloten nun ihre Schiffe bemannen konnten war es für die Imperialen kein Problem mehr die feindlichen Jäger zu dezimieren und den Kreuzer der Droiden bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Einem einzelnen Piloten gelang es, auf Befehl Vaders einen Bomber aus dem feindlichen Hangar zu entwenden. Die Technologie sollte kopiert und für einen neuen imperialen Prototypen eingesetzt werden. Doch die Auflehnung der "Separatisten" gegen das Imperium zeigte diesem, dass es eine schlagkräftige und Einsatzbereite Armee brauchte und führte der Galaxis vor Augen, wie Rebellion geandet wurde. Mission über Tatooine Als sich auf dem Todesstern wenig später ein Gefängnisausbruch ereignete, bei welchem fast alle Gefangenen von Sturmtruppen getötet wurden, gelang es einigen Rebellen Pläne des Todessterns zu erbeuten. thumb|left|Das [[Tantive IV wird geentert]] Nachdem eine verschlüsselte Übertragung des Rebellenfunkverkehrs von den Imperialen abgehört wurde, in welchen die Pläne des Todessterns an das Tantive IV übertragen wurden, wollte man um die Pläne zurückzugewinnen das Tantive IV entern und die Pläne sicherstellen. Nach dem ein Sternenzerstörer der Flotte das feindliche Schiff gefunden hatte machten sich die Imperialen unter Vaders Führung an die Verfolgung. Durch einige gezielte Treffer wurde der Antrieb zerstört und das Schiff hilflos gegenüber einem Enterangriff gemacht. Die Sturmtruppen preschten nahezu ohne Verluste durch das Schiff und erschossen sehr viele der anwesenden Rebellensoldaten. Die restlichen Männer stellten sicher, dass keine Rettungskapseln entkamen. Die Pläne konnten aber nicht geborgen werden, aber die Festnahme von Leia Organa und die Exekution von etwa 100 Rebellensoldaten mit nur zwei Mann verlust, war ein Erfolg. Schlacht von Yavin Wenig später fand man durch die Prinzessin heraus, dass der Stützpunkt der Rebellen auf Yavin IV war. Man wollte diesmal keinen langen Kampf riskieren und schickte die mächtigste Waffe des Imperiums, den Todesstern nach Yavin um den Mond zu vernichten. Nach einem langen Kampf konnten die Rebellen unter massiven Jägerverlusten durch die überlegenen TIE-Jäger, die Raumstation zerstören. Nur Vader und einige TIE-Jäger-Staffeln konnten entkommen. Doch was wie ein Sieg der Allianz aussah entpuppte sich zu einem Desaster für die Rebellen, denn die Rache des Imperiums war schrecklich und die Rebellion büßte einen Großteil ihrer Streitkräfte ein. Während des zweiten Raumkampfes über Yavin, vernichtete das Imperium die Flotte der Rebellen fast vollständig. Niemand wurde verschont. Einsatz über Hoth thumb|Die [[Todesschwadron steuert Hoth an]] Nach dem schnellen Schlag auf Yavin verschwand die Rebellion in den weiten der Galaxie. Als eine Gruppe von Rebellen auf Hoth ausgemacht worden war, entsandte man die Todesschwadron um den Stützpunkt zu vernichten. Die imperiale Flotte hatte während der Schlacht von Hoth den Auftrag die fliehenden Rebellenschiffe aufzuhalten und den Planeten zu blockieren. Dies war ihnen aufgrund der feindlichen Ionenkanonen nicht möglich. Sie konnten nur einige Schiffe zerstören. Einer der Sternenzerstörer wurde dabei deaktiviert. Des Weiteren stellten sie den sicheren Transport der Fahrzeuge und Bodentruppen, sowie Feuerunterstützung sicher. Suche nach dem "Rasenden Falken" thumb|left|Der [[Millenium Falke, die "Schnellste Schrottmühle der Galaxis"]] Nach der Schlacht von Hoth konnten einige Rebellentransporter und Jäger, sowie der "Rasende Falke", Han Solos Schiff, entkommen. Die imperiale Flotte suchte danach nach eben diesen Kampfverbänden der Rebellen-Allianz. Während die Gefechte gegen ausfindiggemachte Flottenteile nahezu reibungslos verlief, stellte die Suche und Verfolgung des "Rasenden Falken" eine weit schwieriger Aufgabe dar. Es zeigte sich, dass die imperiale Flotte nicht in der Lage war ein so kleines Schiff zu verfolgen und auf eigene Faust zu fangen. Sie griff deshalb auf Kopfgeldjäger zurück, zu welchen auch Boba Fett zählte, um das Schiff ausfindig zu machen. Als dieser es auf Bespin lokalisierte, wurde ein Teil der Flotte dorthin geschickt. Die Mannschaften besetzten Wolkenstadt und es gelang die Rebellen zu fassen. Dennoch konnte nur Han Solo dauerhaft unschädlich gemacht werden, da die restlichen Rebellen fliehen konnten. Da die Raumflotte zurückbeordert wurde, konnten sie auch den Planeten ohne Probleme verlassen. Sonstige In diversen Gefechten gegen Aufstände oder die Rebellion ging das Imperium dank ihrer Flotte als Sieger hervor. Wirklich dramatische Niederlagen gab es bis zur Schlacht von Endor nicht. Meist konnte man die Lage schnell für sich entscheiden. Aus Schlachten wie der Raumschlacht über Rhen Var, oder dem Kampf über Kamino ging die Flotte siegreich und mit minimalen Verlusten heraus. Auch beim Schutz der kontrollierten Gebiete und der Handelsrouten war sie sehr erfolgreich. Der Niedergang der imperialen Flotte Um zu verhindern, dass sich seine Untergebenen gegen ihn verbündeten, stellte Imperator Palpatine sicher, dass seine Ratgeber um seine Gunst rivalisierten. Aus diesen Rivalitäten wurden oft tödliche Feindschaften, die sich in den Beziehungen der Moffs und Großmoffs, die ja von den jeweiligen Ratgebern in ihre Positionen eingesetzt worden waren, fortsetzten. Weiterhin war die Imperiale Flotte, wie auch das Imperium an sich niemals die gewaltige, geschlossene Einheit, als die es von der Rebellen-Allianz und der Galaxis wahrgenommen wurde. In KOMENOR verwurzelte, politische Ideologen wie Ishin Il-Raz standen gegen über Jahrhunderte etablierte Flottendynastien wie die Ozzels, welchen wiederum der Aufstieg von Emporkömmlingen wie Thrawn oder selbst Darth Vader allein durch ihre Leistungen ein Dorn im Auge war. Des Weiteren zeigte sich in den Monaten, dass Palpatine sein Imperium so errichtet hatte, dass es seinen Tod nicht überstehen würde. Bereits wenige Stunden nach dem Tod des Imperators in der Schlacht von Endor begann die Imperiale Flotte auseinanderzubrechen. Zahlreiche Moffs und Admirale erklärten sich zu Kriegsherren und befolgten nicht länger die Befehle von Coruscant, während Völker wie die Ssi-ruuk, die Nagai und die Tofs die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen versuchten und Invasionen der Galaxis begannen. Ging man anfangs noch davon aus, dass diese Gruppen von außerhalb der Galaxis kamen, lernte man später, dass ihre eigentliche Heimat in den Unbekannten Regionen im galaktischen Halo liegt. Einige der prominentesten und mächtigsten Führern des Imperiums gehörten zu den Abtrünnigen, darunter Wilhuff Tarkins Nachfolger als Großmoff des Äußeren Randes Ardus Kaine, die Großadmirale Grunger, Pitta, Tingellinus, Takel und Batch, die Admirale Drommel und Zsinj, wobei Kain, Grunger, Drommel und Zsinj über Schiffe der Exekutor-Klasse verfügten. Admiral Zsinj, der später zum mächtigsten aller abtrünnigen Kriegsherrn aufsteigen sollte, hatte schon vorher über eine der größten Flotten des Imperiums verfügt, mit der er im Quelii-Sektor gegen die Drakmarianer kämpfte. Doch das Imperium verlor nicht nur wegen der Desertationen und Kämpfe seiner eigenen ehemaligen Angehörigen Schiffe und Mannschaften. Zahllose vorher unterdrückte Völker nutzen die Gelegenheit, rebellierten und brachten Imperiales Kriegsmaterial in ihren Besitz. So konnten die Hapaner mehr als ein Dutzend Sternzerstörer in ihre Gewalt bringen, die xenophobischen Yevethaner mehrere Sternzerstörer, drei Werften und den Supersternzerstörer „Intimidator“. Viele der meisten und mächtigsten Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte schienen jedoch einfach zu verschwinden. Aufstieg der Rebellen-Allianz [[Bild:Executor-Zerstörung.jpg|thumb|Die Exekutor stürzt über Endor in den Todesstern II.]] Die Rebellen-Allianz, deren Sieg in der Schlacht von Endor der Auslöser für dieses Chaos war, beschränkte sich im ersten halben Jahr nach der Schlacht darauf, ihre Kräfte zu sammeln. Die Tatsache, dass Coruscant tausende von Sternzerstörern aus ihren ursprünglichen Einsatzgebieten abzog, um wichtigere Positionen im Kern und Inneren Rand zu schützen und im Kampf verlorenen Einheiten zu ersetzen, schuf ein Machtvakuum im Äußeren Rand. Ein Vakuum, welches die Rebellen-Allianz nur zu bereitwillig ausfüllte. Welten, die die Allianz vorher nur verdeckt unterstützt hatten, taten dies nun offen und das diplomatische Geschick von Rebellen-Führern wie Leia Organa brachte weitere Welten in die Allianz. Ermutigt von diesen Erfolgen, wandte sich die Allianz wieder dem Krieg gegen das Imperium zu. Der Fall von Coruscant Über Jahrtausende hinweg war Coruscant das Zentrum der Galaxis, die Hauptstadt der Alten Republik und des Imperiums. Im Bewusstsein der Massen war die Rechtmäßigkeit des Anspruchs auf Herrschaft mit dem Besitz dieses Planeten untrennbar verbunden. Doch mit dem Anspruch auf Herrschaft war auch die Verantwortung für die Millionen von Welten und ihre Bewohner verbunden. Und an genau dieser Verantwortung sollte sich die Neue Republik aufreiben und zu Grunde gehen. Ysanne Isard, die Chefin des Imperialen Geheimdienstes und de-facto-Regentin des Imperiums, hatte einen perfiden Plan ersonnen, der für das Imperium schreckliche Konsequenzen hatte: Sie ließ Coruscant an die Neue Republik fallen und verseuchte den Planeten mit einem künstlich geschaffenen Virus. Die Kosten und Anstrengungen das Virus zu bekämpfen, hätten die Neue Republik ruiniert, doch der Verlust des Regierungs-Planeten beschleunigte den Zerfall des Imperiums. Insbesondere der Kriegsherr Zsinj, der einen Zwei-Fronten-Krieg sowohl gegen das Imperium, als auch die Neue Republik führte, brachte einen großen Teil der Galaxis unter seine Kontrolle. Zsinj wurde zwar über Dathomir getötet, der anschließende Kampf um sein Gebiet schwächte jedoch alle Beteiligten, auch wenn sich in der Folge die Neue Republik eine Reihe wichtiger Kernwelten, darunter Kuat, einverleiben konnte. Dies war die Lage, als Großadmiral Thrawn das Kommando über die Imperiale Flotte übernahm. Der Mount-Tantiss-Feldzug Als Großadmiral Thrawn vier Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor das Kommando über die Imperiale Flotte übernahm, befand sich das Imperium in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. Abgesehen von den Enklaven im Tiefkern und den Territorien der Kriegsherrn stand nur noch ein Viertel des ehemaligen Gebietes unter Imperialer Kontrolle, während die meisten dichtbesiedelten, wirtschaftlich bedeutenden Welten von der Neuen Republik beherrscht wurden. Da die Neue Republik jedoch nun ein viel größeres Gebiet zu schützen hatte, verfügten beide Seiten über eine vergleichbare Menge an Schiffen, die sie für offensive Operationen einsetzen konnten. Thrawn konsolidierte die Imperialen Streitkräfte, zwang die Kriegsherren stillzuhalten und ihn zu unterstützen und begann mit kleinen, präzise geführten Angriffen in den Grenzgebieten zwischen den Imperialen Welten und dem Raum der Neuen Republik. Diese Angriffe dienten dem Training der oft unter Zwang rekrutierten Besatzungen, dem Sammeln von Informationen und der Unterbrechung der Nachschublinien des Feindes, was dessen Fähigkeit eine Offensive in den Imperialen Raum hineinzutragen deutlich beeinträchtigte. Keines dieser Gefechte war jedoch groß oder bedeutend genug, um die Führung der Neuen Republik auf Coruscant ernsthaft zu beunruhigen. Die Neue Republik fühlte sich sicher und sah den Krieg bereits als gewonnen. Alles was jetzt noch kam, war nur noch ein Aufräumen. Um den Handel wieder in Gang zu bringen, ging man sogar so weit, Kriegsschiffe in Frachter umzuwandeln und man versuchte Schmuggler anzuheuern. Für fast ein Jahr ahnte niemand, was sich im Imperium zusammenbraute. Dann fielen Thrawn endlich jene Informationen in die Hand, nach denen er suchte: Die Koordinaten der geheimen Schatzkammer des Imperators. Auf dem Planeten Wayland wurde er schließlich fündig. Nicht nur konnte er eine komplette Klon-Fabrik und die Pläne für ein Tarngerät in seinen Besitz bringen, Thrawn konnte auch den verrückten Klon des Jedi-Meisters Jorus C'baoth überreden, in seine Dienste zu treten. Mit einem mal hatte das Imperium ein kleine, aber stetige Quelle für einen nie versiegenden Nachschub an hochqualifizierten Soldaten, Piloten und Technikern, Männer, die nicht mit Gewalt rekrutiert werden mussten und die nicht Jahre brauchten, um ausgebildet zu werden und Erfahrung zu sammeln. Das Gleichgewicht hatte begonnen sich zu verschieben. Der Großadmiral hatte nun Soldaten, doch es fehlten ihm die Schiffe. Was die verbleibenden Imperialen Werften produzieren konnten, reichte nicht aus, um die Neue Republik zu überholen. Stattdessen beauftragte Thrawn Raumschiffdiebe und Schmuggler, ihn mit Schiffen zu versorgen. In dieser Zeit war das Imperium bereit, 20 Prozent über dem Marktpreis für alles zu zahlen, was fliegen und kämpfen konnte. Auch Thrawns erster großer Angriff auf die Neue Republik diente der Eroberung neuer Schiffe, allerdings schlug dieser Angriff auf die Raumwerften von Sluis Van fehl. Das einzig Gute für das Imperium war, dass die Neue Republik, um das Imperium an der Inbesitznahme der Schiffe zu hindern, die Kontrollanlagen und Brückenfunktionen dieser Schiffe zerstörte. Das Imperium hatte die Schiffe nicht bekommen, aber für die Neue Republik waren sie jetzt auch für längere Zeit nicht zu gebrauchen. thumb|left|Die Schlacht von Bilbringi. Thrawn machte das Beste aus der Situation. Durch eine Operation des Imperialen Geheimdienstes ließ er es so aussehen, als wäre Admiral Ackbar, der einzige Thrawn annähernd ebenbürtige Offizier auf Seiten der Neuen Republik, für das Debakel bei Sluis Van verantwortlich. Danach setzte er seine Angriffe auf die Versorgungslinien der Republik fort. Des Weiteren suchte er nach dem Schmuggler-Boss Talon Karrde und seiner Bande, da diese ihn verraten hatten. Im Zuge dieser Verfolgung stieß der Großadmiral auf eine Spur zur legendären Katana-Flotte, zweihundert hoch-automatisierte Kreuzer der Dreadnaught-Klasse, die im Gegenzug zu normalen Dreadnaught-Kreuzern keine 16.000, sondern nur 2.000 Mann Besatzung benötigten. Thrawn gelang es, 178 dieser Schiffe in seinen Besitz zu bringen. 178 Schiffe sind nicht viel, wenn man sie mit der Gesamtzahl an Schiffen in beiden Flotten vergleicht, aber es waren 178 Schiffe, die für ihre Fertigstellung keine Werftkapazitäten benötigten und die frei verfügbar waren und nicht an anderer Stelle abgezogen werden mussten. Des Weiteren musste die Neue Republik, um die Bedrohung durch die Katana-Flotte auszugleichen, achtmal soviel Mann aufbieten, wie das Imperium. Wieder hatte sich das Gleichgewicht zu Gunsten des Imperiums verschoben und jede Schlacht, die das Imperium Dank der zusätzlichen Klone aus dem Mount Tantiss und der Katana-Kreuzer gewinnen konnte, würde es weiter verschieben. Einen Monat nach der Schlacht um die Katana-Flotte begann Thrawn seinen Feldzug mit dem Angriff auf den Nahrungsmittel-Produzenten Ukio. Innerhalb weniger Wochen verdoppelte er das Territorium des Imperiums und brachte die Neue Republik an den Rand einer endgültigen Niederlage. Allerdings waren bereits Ereignisse in Gang gesetzt worden, die ein Ende von Thrawns Herrschaft einleiten sollten. Die Neue Republik hatte es geschafft, die Noghri von der Bösartigkeit des Imperiums und einem persönlichen Verrat Thrawns zu überzeugen. Um sich vor Thrawns Rache zu schützen, hatten sich einige Schmuggler um Talon Karrde zu einer Allianz verbündet und Luke Skywalker und seine Gefährten hatten eine Spur zur Klonfabrik des Imperiums gefunden. All diese Ereignisse kamen während der Schlacht von Bilbringi zusammen. Thrawn hatte der Neuen Republik eine Falle gestellt, aber er war nicht auf einen Angriff der Schmuggler-Allianz vorbereitet. Die Lage war mit einem mal kritisch, für das militärische Genie des Großadmirals aber immer noch beherrschbar. In diese Situation platzte die Nachricht von einem Angriff auf den Mount Tantiss und brachte Thrawns Noghri-Leibwächter ebenfalls dazu zu handeln. Rukh ermordete den Großadmiral in seinem Kommandoraum und Captain Pellaeon - Thrawns rechte Hand und von den katastrophalen Nachrichten überfordert - ordnete einen Rückzug der Flotte an. Das Imperium, so schien es, hatte eine weitere fatale Niederlage erlitten. Die Rückkehr des Imperators Thrawns Tod hätte das Ende des Imperialen Feldzuges sein sollen und für einige wenige Wochen sah es auch tatsächlich so aus. Die Neue Republik bemühte sich, die von Thrawn eroberten Gebiete zurückzuerobern und sandte den Großteil ihrer Flotten in den Äußeren Rand. Darauf hatte der auf Byss wiedergeborene Palpatine nur gewartet. Unter Einsatz von Schiffen und Flotten, die er in den Jahren seit Endor heimlich in den Tiefkern beordert hatte und unterstützt von neuen Waffen wie den Weltenverwüstern fielen Palpatines Schergen über die Galaxis her. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit eroberten sie fast alle Gebiete des ehemaligen Imperiums zurück und drängten die Neue Republik - die sich in eine Rebellen-Bewegung zurückverwandelt sah - in den Äußeren Rand. Erst mit Palpatines endgültigem Tod auf Onderon und der Zerstörung großer Teile der Flotte im Orbit von Byss war auch diese Gefahr beseitigt. Trotzdem dauerte der Krieg noch acht Jahre, bis die verbleibenden Führer des Imperiums die Unausweichlichkeit einer Niederlage einsahen und ihr Einverständnis zu Friedensverhandlungen gaben. Aufgaben und Organisation [[Bild:Ankläger1.jpg|thumb|Ein Imperium-Klasse Sternzerstörer, die bekannstesten Schiffe der Flotte]] Mit dem Ende des Krieges änderte sich der Zweck der Flotte beinahe über Nacht. Aus einem Werkzeug im Kampf gegen einen ebenbürtigen Gegner wurde ein Instrument der Unterdrückung, aus einer Streit- wurde eine Besatzungsmacht. Obwohl die vorausschauende Planung und intensive Vorbereitungen des Imperators der Flotte ein nahezu unvorstellbares Wachstum ermöglichten, verloren sich die Schiffe des Imperiums - die man nach Millionen zählen konnte - in der Weite des Alls. Noch fünfzehn Jahre nach der Ausrufung des Imperiums sahen sich imperiale Planer mit einem Mangel an Schiffen konfrontiert. Des Weiteren stellte sich die Frage, wie man ein solches Machtmittel am besten organisierte, um es effektiv einsetzen zu können. Auf der einen Seite war die Imperiale Flotte für ihre Aufgabe also zu klein, von administrativen Gesichtspunkten aus gesehen aber schon wieder zu groß. Diesem Umstand versuchte man durch eine bestimmte Organisation der Flotte zu begegnen, doch diese Lösung brachte ihre eigenen Probleme mit sich, eine Tatsache, die Moff Wilhuff Tarkin veranlasste, seine berühmt-berüchtigte Doktrin zu schaffen. Aufgaben der Flotte Einige Aufgaben der Imperialen Flotte hatten schon in der Alten Republik erledigt werden müssen. Dazu gehörte der Schutz der Handelswege, die Bekämpfung von Piraten und Schmugglern, die Sicherung der Mitgliedswelten des Imperiums gegen Angriffe ihrer Nachbarn (einige Führer der Neuen Republik begriffen erst 15 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor, wie viel Energie das Imperium auf die Unterdrückung all der Bürgerkriege und planetaren Fehden aufgewendet hat) und die Unterstützung lokaler Regierung in Zeiten der Krise. Zur Zeit des Imperiums ist diese „Unterstützung“ wesentlich aktiver, um nicht zu sagen aggressiv, als zu Zeiten der Alten Republik. Des Weiteren liegt es auch nicht mehr in der Hand der lokalen Autoritäten - selbst den vom Imperium eingesetzten Gouverneuren - , sich an die Flotte zu wenden. In der Alten Republik konnten Senatoren oder andere einflussreiche Politiker Einheiten der Flotte in Beschlag nehmen und ihnen Befehle erteilen, im Imperium existiert diese Praxis nicht länger. Die zivile Befehlskette geht vom Imperator oder einem seiner Ratgeber über den lokalen Großmoff oder Moff und von da an über einen Offizier der betroffenen Befehlskette. Zu diesen Aufgaben, die schon in der Alten Republik zum Arbeitsalltag der Flotte gehörten, sind noch einige weitere Einsatzgebiete gekommen: Die Unterstützung der Expansion des Imperiums, die Bekämpfung von Aufständen im Inneren und - so behaupten zumindest Gerüchte - die Abschreckung barbarischer Invasoren von außerhalb der eigentlichen Galaxis. Am wichtigsten war jedoch die Aufrechterhaltung der Kontrolle über ihre eigenen Angehörigen. Niemand hat der Imperialen Flotte in den Jahren nach der Schlacht von Endor soviel Schaden zugefügt, wie ihre eigenen Mitglieder (vgl. Niedergang). Um all diesen Herausforderungen gerecht werden zu können, operierte die Imperiale Flotte auf vier Ebenen. Doch nicht nur darin bestand ihre Aufgabe. Oft arbeiteten die imperialen Admiräle auch eng mit den Generälen bei Bodeninvasionen zusammen. Dabei waren sie vor allem zum Transport der Bodentruppen zuständig und auch um diese mit Unterstützungsgütern, Maschinerie und Verstärkung zu versorgen. Auch die Piloten spielten für Bodenkämpfe eine entscheidende Rolle. Sie waren dafür zuständig die Soldaten der imperialen Armee lebend auf den Boden zu bringen, teils auch unter starkem Beschuss, wenn keine Landezone gesichert werden konnte. Zudem mussten sie die am Boden operierenden Einheiten mit Feuer und Bombardments verstärken und sie zugleich vor dem Feuer feindlicher Bomber und Geschütze sowie deren Jägern beschützen. Zu all dem kam noch, dass meist eine Blockkade um die Planeten gezogen wurde und so von der Flotte verhindert wurde, dass Feinde entkommen, oder neue hinzukommen konnten. Das Imperium sicherte durch die Zusammenarbeit von Boden- und Raumstreitkräften bald seine Macht und erreichte so seine größte Ausdehnung. Mit der Gründung der Rebellion fand die imperiale Flotte ihre größte Aufgabe. Die Rebellen waren zahlreich und es schlossen sich immer wieder neue Leute ihnen an. Doch die Flotte ging aus fast jedem Kampf siegreich hervor. Dies lag einerseits an den brillanten Strategien der Admiräle und anderen Offiziere, oftmals aber auch an der Gerissenheit, dem Mut, dem Können und den waghalsigen Manövern der Piloten. Organisation Supersternenzerstörer Die Supersternenzerstörer waren die ultimative Machtdemonstration des Imperiums und der imperialen Flotte, da sie neben dem Todesstern zu den tödlichsten Maschinen der Galaxis zählten. Meist wurden sie eingesetzt um den als Flaggschiffe zu fungieren und den Feind einzuschüchtern. Sektorgruppe Die Imperiale Flotte war in Sektorgruppen eingeteilt. Die Stärke einer typischen Sektorgruppe betrug 24 Sternzerstörer der Imperiums-Klasse und den dazugehörigen Fregatten, das waren 8 Kampfflotten. Kampfflotte Eine einzelne Kampfflotte bestand in der Regel aus 3 Sternenzerstören mit je 2Fregatten. Drei einzelne Kampfverbände bildeten diese Kampfflotten. Kampfverband Als Kampfverband der imperialen Flotte bezeichnete man einen einzelnen Sternenzerstörer, welcher von 2 Victory2-Fregatten unterstützt und flankiert wurde. Jägerstaffel Eine Jägerstaffel hatte zumeist die Aufgabe die Bodeneinheiten zu Unterstützen, oder den Raumkampf mit den feindlichen Kurzstreckenjägern zu führen und feindliche Schiffe von Außen zu zerstören. Sie bestand meist aus 10, in selteneren Fällen auch mehr TIE-Jägern, oder anderen Modellen der TIE-Serie. Bomberstaffel Wie auch die Jägerstaffel hatte die Bomberstaffel primär die Aufgabe den Feind am Boden zu bombardieren oder feindliche Kreuzer und größere Schiffe anzugreifen. Geschützt wurden die TIE-Bomber meist von TIE-Jägern, welche ebenfalls zur Bomberstaffel zählten. Für gewöhnlich bestanden die Staffeln aus 10 TIE-Bombern und 10 TIE-Jägern. Enterkommando Wichtig für die Raumkämpfe waren die Enterkommandos, welche mithilfe von Enterschiffen in feindliche Schiffe eindrangen und Mannschaft sowie Offiziere der Feinde exekutierten oder gefangen zu nehmen. Dabei wurden die Enterschiffe von TIE-Jägern geschützt und Eskortiert. Aufklärungsstaffel Dieser Staffel gehörten meist unter 10 Jäger an, um unauffälliger agieren zu können. Ihre Aufgabe war es berichte über feindliche Macht in anzugreifenden Systemen, sowie deren militärische Stärke auszuspionieren. Konstruktion thumb|Eine [[TIE-Jäger-Konstruktionsfabrik]] Die Konstruktion der gigantischen Schiffe und der Massen an Raumjägern war kostspielig und nicht ganz einfach. Da das Imperium sehr hohe Standards an Schiffe und Truppen ansetzte. Während die Piloten und andere Einheiten der Flotte im Raum um vom Imperium kontrollierten Planeten oder im Simulator, sowie auf Planetenoberfläche trainierten, stellte der Bau der Schiffe eine weit schwierigere Aufgabe dar. Es wurden gigantische Raumstationen errichtet, welche auf den Bau der Raumjäger, vorwiegend TIE-Jäger konzipiert waren. Währenddessen waren noch viel größere Raumwerften damit beschäftigt die Kreuzer und Supersternenzerstörer zu bauen und zu warten. Da diese Raumbasen einen wichtigen Knotenpunkt des imperialen Militärs darstellten, aber auch verwundbar waren wurden meist mehrer Kreuzer und Staffeln von Jägern abkommandiert diese zu beschützen. Es wurde auch Maschinerie entwickelt, welche zur Verteidigung der Anlage diente, so war sie z. B. mit Laserkanonen und Geschütztürmen ausgestattet und verfügte über Schilde. Im Verlauf des galaktischen Bürgerkrieges wurden nur wenige dieser Werften zerstört, da das Verteidigungssystem entsprechend stark war und die Rebellen meist starke Verluste einstecken mussten wenn sie einen Angriff wagten und meist scheiterten. Es wurde allerdings auch viel auf Planeten, welche dem Imperium treu waren, gebaut oder Werften in derem Orbit errichtet. Geschichte In den abertausenden vom Imperium kontrollierten Welten gab es unzählbar viele TIE-Jägerwerften. Die Sternenzerstörer und andere große Schiffe wurden meist über Industriezentren und Hauptwelten des Imperiums erbaut, so z. B. über Raxus Prime, da dort viel Metall lagerte. Auch bei Nar Shaddaa gab es eine TIE-Jägerfabrik. Um diese herum gab es meist mehrere Stützpunkte des Imperiums und auf der planetaren Oberfläche oft Bodenstationen und Erzraffenerien sowie imperiale Minen. So mochte die Station vielleicht unbewacht wirken, doch sie war dennoch sehr stark befestigt. General Rahm Kota unternahm mit seiner Miliz einen Angriff auf eine aufgrund einer am Boden stattfindenden Razzia unbewachten TIE-Jägerfabrik. Da der General bevorzugt gern mit seinen feigen Miliztruppen unbewachte Stationen angriff verlief auch dieser Angriff vorerst wie geplant. Unter hohen Verlusten gelang es der Miliz die Oberhand gegen die wenigen imperialen Soldaten zu gewinnen. Als aber Darth Vaders Schüler Galen Marek eintraf wendete sich das Blatt zugunsten des Imperiums. Die imperialen Sturmtruppen bekamen von Marek nichts mit, da sie zu beschäftigt damit waren die Rebellen auszuschalten. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte er um ungesehen zur Brücke und zu Kota vorzudringen. Auf seinem Weg vernichtete er beinahe Kotas gesamte Miliz, die übrig gebliebenen wurden von den imperialen Soldaten ausgeschaltet. Nach einem Lichtschwertduell mit jenem wurde Kota schwer verwundet und seine Miliz wurde komplett aufgerieben. Die verbleibenden Sturmtruppen machten sich danach an den Wiederaufbau der Station. Taktik und Strategie Es gab eine vielzahl von Taktiken und Standardstrategien, bei z. B. einer Blockade oder der Formation der Schiffe zur Sicherung von Handelsrouten. In Raumgefechten wurden die Admiräle und Offiziere selbst "kreativ" und verfolgten nicht immer das gleiche schematische Vorgehen. So blieb die imperiale Flotte weitestgehend unberechenbar. Die Offiziere der Flotte lernten während der Ausbildung, wie sie auf verschiedene Vorgehensweisen von Angreifern zu reagieren hatten. Dieses Wissen mussten sie Situationsbedingt anpassen können, auch darin wurden sie trainiert. Zudem gab es nicht nur für die Kreuzer sondern auch für die Jägerstaffeln eine lange Reihe von Formationen, welche sie alle auswendig gelernt hatten mussten und umstzen können mussten. Meist versuchte man auch Feinden den Fluchtweg abzuschneiden und sie gleichzeitig von den Fregatten flankiert von allen Seiten ins Kreuzfeuer zu nehmen. Wenn es darum ging wärend eines Gefechtes Bodentruppen auf den Planeten zu bringen, so griff man auf ein Ablenkungsmanöver zurück, um den Feind von den Bodentruppen abzulenken und ihn mit dem Raumgefecht zu beschäftigen. Logistik und Finanzierung Die imperiale Flotte war das größte Transportsystem und verfügte über eine umfangreiche Nachschubslogistik. Dies sorgte dafür, dass die richtigen Güter zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort waren. Durch den Transport von großen Maschinen bis selbst in den äußeren Rand konnte man ungewollte Kosten, welche bei Großkonzernen im Bereich von Maschinerietransport anfallen würden, umgehen und stattdessen selbstversorgend ein gewaltiges Imperium auf die Beine stellen, welches die Kraft hatte sich auch im Äußerem Bereich auf einem Qualitativ hohem Niveau zu halten. Durch den Bau eigener Fertigungsanlagen (siehe Konstruktion), war es mögliche eine unbedingte Abhängigkeit der Konstruktionsleiter an das Imperium zu sichern. Durch präzise Kartographierung aller kontrollierten, sowie Kriegsgebieten und auch teilweise den neutralen Gebieten, wurde eine hervorragende Koordination für die Schiffe gewährleistet und Routensysteme zwischen den Planeten zu wichtigen Knotenpunkten der imperialen Macht sowie sichere Routen zu allen Planeten angelegt. Diese Planung begann schon insgeheim während der Zeit der Republik und wurde von Palpatine und seinen Untergebenen eingeleitet. Auch die Bewegungen der Gestirne sowie Asteroidenfelderbewegungen wurden genaustens aufgenommen und verzeichnet, sodass es keine Probleme auf wirtschaftlicher und physikalischer Basis für die Flotte gab. Finanzierung Die Flotte finanzierte sich großteils aus Steuergeldern und Planetenressourcen, sowie Tributen, welche eroberte Planeten an das Imperium zahlten oder zahlen mussten. Da das Imperium die Ausrüstung selbst herstellte und nur das Material von Konzernen und Händlern, wie z.B. Jawas, kaufte ließen sich mit nur 1000 Credits beliebige Typen von imperialen Truppengattungen bis zu 180 mal Ausrüsten. Die Marine war hierbei am "billigsten" für das Imperium, da ihr Training nicht so umfangreich wie das eines z.B. Piloten war und die Ausrüstung nur selten Schaden nahm. Die Kosten um 180 dieser Truppen auszubilden und auszurüsten betrugen 800 Credits. Die Piloten wurden als wichtige Grundeinheit direkt von den Steuergeldern des Imperiums finanziert und standardmäßig jedem Flottenoffizier unterstellt, da sie das Rückgrad einer funktionierenden Kampfflotte bildeten. Ausbildung Die Ausbildung der Soldaten war hart, vor allen die Pilotenausbildung war sehr schwer zu bestehen. Nur 10% der Bewerber bestanden die Ausbildung, der Rest wurde als Schiffsbesatzung, vor allem im militär-technischen Bereich eingesetzt. Die Ausbildung aller Bewerber bestand standardmäßig aus: *Flugtraining (Piloten wurden hierauf verstärkt ausgebildet) *Militärstrategie und Formationen (Offiziere wurden damit am besten vertraut gemacht) *Nah-und Fernkampf (Vor allem die Marines wurden darauf ausgebildet, sowie Flotteninfanterie) *Umgang mit Schiffssystemen (Für Piloten und Kanoniere besonders wichtig) *Hangarverteidigung und Entern feindlicher Schiffe (Für Alle wichtig, besonders für Marines und Infanterie) *Schiffkunde (Für Alle wichtig um die Schwachstellen der feindlichen Verteidigung ausmachen zu können) Für jede Einheitenklasse der Flotte waren verschiedene Teile der Ausbildung wichtiger und andere eher unbedeutender. Dennoch waren sie alle Bestandteil der Ausbildung, allerdings mit unterschiedlicher Intensität. Aufgrund dieser Ausbildung stellten sich die TIE-Piloten und die anderen Einheiten der Flotte als effizienter als ihre Gegenstücke in der Allianz heraus. So konnten sie feindlicher Jäger trotz vorhandener Schilde mit gezielten Schüssen ausschalten und auch im alleingang ganze Jägerstaffeln der Rebellen dezimieren. Bestandteile Innerhalb der imperialen Flotte war, wie auch in der imperialen Armee, eine gute Zusammenarbeit zwischen Mensch und Maschine nötig. Diese Zusammenarbeit wurde durch spezialisierte Einheiten innerhalb der Flotte sichergestellt. Zudem gab es eine große Bandbreite an Schiffen und Jägern der imperialen Flotte. Schiffe Die Schiffe der imperialen Flotte waren vielseitig und mussten hohen Standards entsprechen. Da verschiedene Situationen verschiedene Schiffe erforderten, war die Auswahl an Schiffen nicht gering. Raumjäger thumb|Das berühmteste Jagdschiff der Flotte, der vielseitige [[TIE-Jäger]] thumb|Der "bombende Untergang" der Kreuzer, vieler Feinde des [[Imperiums]] *TIE-Jäger *Experimenteller TIE-Jäger M1 *Experimenteller TIE-Jäger M2 *Experimenteller TIE-Jäger M3 *Experimenteller TIE-Jäger M4 *Experimenteller TIE-Jäger M5 *TIE-Advanced **TIE Advanced x1 **TIE Advanced x2 **TIE Advanced x3 **TIE Advanced x7 *TIE-Aggressor *TIE-Avenger *TIE-Bomber **Schwerer TIE-Bomber **TIE Boarding Craft **TIE-Interdictor **TIE-Shuttle *TIE-Jagdbomber *TIE-Hunter *TIE-Oppressor *TIE/D-Drohne *TIE/fc-Jäger *TIE/gt-Jäger *TIE-Abfangjäger **TIE-Abfangjäger der Imperialen Ehrengarde *TIE/rc-Jagdaufklärer **TIE/rc-Vanguard *TIE-Raptor *TIE-Scout **Lone Scout-A *TIE-Phantom *TIE-Prototyp *Super TIE/Ln *Predator-Klasse Sternjäger *Alle Raumjägermodelle aus den Klonkriegen, mit neuem Anstrich Leichte Transporter und Landung-/Kanonenboote thumb|Ein Transporter für Güter des Imperiums thumb|Das Kanonenboot aus den [[Klonkriegen, immer noch gefragt]] *TFAT/i *TFAT/f *Angriffskanonenboot *GAT-12 Skipray Kanonenboot *Raketenboot *Beta ETR-3 Eskortfähre *Delta DX-9 Sturmtruppentransporter *Delta Eskortfähre *Imperiale Landefähre *Lambda-Fähre *Theta-Shuttle *Y-85 Titan Kampfläufer-Landungsschiff *Lancet-Luftartillerie *Vereinzelt noch andere Schiffe Schwere Transporter *Black Ice Superfrachter *Containerschiff *Damorian Frachter *Mobquet Transporter *Sternengaleone *Xiytiar Transporter Korvetten und Fregatten thumb|Eine Fregatte des Imperiums *Assassin Klasse *Broadside Raketenkreuzer *Corellianische Korvette *Modifizierte Corellianische Korvette *Tartan Patrouillenkreuzer *Angriffsfregatten *CC-2000 Fregatte *Lancer Fregatte *Nebulon-B Fregatte *Nebulon-B2 Fregatte *Acclamator *Eskortträger *Venator Kreuzer thumb|Ein Kreuzer in der typisch imperialen Keilform *Carrack Klasse *Dreadnaught *Enforcer Klasse *Loronar Klasse *Strike Klasse *Dominator Klasse *Imperial I Klasse *Interdictor Klasse *Gauntlet Klasse *Pellaeon Klasse *Rejuvenator *Tector Klasse *Victory I Klasse *Victory II Klasse Schwere Kreuzer thumb|360px|Eines der gefürchtetsten Machtinstrumente des Imperiums *Executor Klasse *Eclipse Klasse *Mandator Klasse *Procurator Klasse *Praetor Klasse *Sovereign Klasse *Titan Klasse *Vengeance Klasse Raumstationen und Fertigungsanlagen thumb|Die ultimative Waffe, tödlicher als der gesamte Rest der Flotte, der [[2. Todesstern]] *1. Todesstern *2. Todesstern *Golan I *Golan II *Golan III *verschiedene Imperiale Schiffswerft *Imperiale Forschungsstationen *XQ1 *XQ2 *XQ3 *XQ4 *XQ5 *ARC Hammer Einheiten Innerhalb der Flotte gab es verschiedene Militärische Einheiten, welche für verschiedene Aufgaben an Bord zuständig waren. Diese wurden von imperialen Welten rekrutiert, sowie von erfolgreichen Soldaten geklont. Da die Armee und Flotte nun nicht mehr gänzlich aus Klonen bestand wurden auch die Schiffe angepasst und die Soldaten einem anderen Training unterzogen. Standardeinheiten thumb|Die gefürchteten, sowie begabten und loyalen [[TIE-Piloten trugen schwarze Uniformen und einen speziellen Helm]] *imperiale Flotteninfanterie *imperiale Marines *TIE-Piloten *imperiale Bordschützen *imperiale Marinekommandos *Sturmtruppen *imperiale Armeetruppen Offiziere thumb|Ein hochrangiger Flottenoberbefehlshaber, [[Wilhuff Tarkin]] Die Offiziere kommandierten während eines Einsatzes die Streitkräfte der Flotte, meist von der Brücke eines der größeren Schiffe aus. Der höchste Rang in der Flotte war der des Großadmirals. Darauffolgend war der Admiral der 2. höchste Rang und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es nur wenige Leute zu Großadmirälen schafften, oft der Oberbefehlshaber eines Flottenverbandes. Diesem unterstand der Captain, von welchen es meist mehrere gab und die meist die Fregatten kommandierten oder als Militärberater zur Seite standen. Meist gab es dann noch einige weitere Offiziere, welche meist als Kommunikationsoffiziere direkt mit den Truppen in Verbindung standen (über Komlink). Loyalität Die Loyalität der Truppen war unerschütterlich, so unerschütterlich, dass viele der Soldaten für den Erfolg ihrer Mission sterben würden. Auch die Offiziere waren so loyal und würden das Imperium nie verraten. Aber obgleich es auch die Pflicht der Offiziere war den oberen Prioritäten zu gehorchen, so kümmerten sie sich auch um den Erhalt ihrer Flotte und die Sicherheit ihrer Soldaten. Propaganda In den weitreichenden Medien worb das Imperium oft mit Machtinstrumenten, sowie mit jungen Frauen um das Interesse junger Männer zu gewinnen. So waren Werbeplakate u.ä. überall in imperialenWelten zu finden. Hier sind einige Beispiele der imperialen Propaganda: Bild:Imperiale_Propaganda1.jpg Bild:Imperiale_Propaganda2.jpg Bild:Imperiale_Propaganda3.jpg Bild:Imperiale_Propaganda4.jpg Bild:Imperiale_Propaganda5.jpg Bild:Imperiale_Propaganda7.jpg Propaganda2.jpg Propaganda1.jpg Bild:Imperiale_Propaganda6.jpg Hinter den Kulissen *Die Imperiale Flotte wird in der klassischen Trilogie auch mehrfach „Imperiale Sternenflotte“ genannt. *Kurioserweise wird der militärische Arm der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten in Star Trek ebenfalls Sternenflotte genannt. Siehe auch *Liste aller Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte *imperiale Armee Quellen *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Vor dem Sturm'' *''Angriff auf Coruscant'' *''Die Mission der Rebellen'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Die Ultimative Chronik'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Was ist was im Star Wars-Universum'' *''Force Unleashed'' *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' * *''Die teuflische Falle'' *''Bacta-Piraten'' *''Die Gespensterstaffel'' *''Operation Eiserne Faust'' *''Kommando Han Solo'' *''Isards Rache'' *''Das letzte Gefecht'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Lego Star Wars'' }} en:Imperial Navy es:Armada Imperial hu:Birodalmi Haditengerészet nl:Imperial Navy pt:Marinha Imperial fi:Imperiumin laivasto Kategorie:Flottenverbände Kategorie:Galaktisches Imperium Kategorie:Flottenverbände des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends